


Star Trek Drabbles

by Miss_Silvervine_11



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Trek: Enterprise, Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Alien Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Gay Sex, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 00:37:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7780111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Silvervine_11/pseuds/Miss_Silvervine_11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are some random Star Trek ramblings, updated whenever I have a new terrible idea. Most of them will be filthy (you have been warned). Every Star Trek series will be included, so there is something for every Trek fan here. Enjoy these disgusting stories. ¯\_(ツ)_/¯</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star Trek Drabbles

Tuvok couldn't remember the last time he had done something so forgetful. In the back of his mind, he burned with shame--half because he had forgotten something, and half because of the nature of his mistake. This had happened to him before; although the last time, he was much younger. His rational mind assured him that no one on the bridge would notice, but his deeper, usually hidden, thoughts kept creeping up on him.

They crept up on him much like the bulging erection that crept down his pant leg as he stood on the bridge. He had forgotten his underwear. As it slowly grew inside his uniform, he could feel its texture against the head of his Vulcan member.  Vulcans have exceedingly sensitive penises.  It was an overwhelming feeling. Satisfying, he might say.  But the sensation was almost too much for his well trained mind to block out.  

It was surely forgetfulness on some level, he thought to himself. But, deeper down, he had a familiar nagging guilt that he had done it because he enjoyed it. His cock ached.  He became worried about making a wet mark on the front of his uniform. Inwardly, he relished the thought of some of the female crewmembers noticing. How shocked they would be to see an erection as impressive as his, with precum dripping from the tip, no less! Surely no man on the ship aside from Vorik had anything comparable to his impressive member.

“Tuvok,” said the Captain, awakening him from his sickening thoughts.  A fraction of a second passed. An eternity. His cock twitched with excitement.

“Yes, captain?”


End file.
